Senjata Makan Tuan
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Si Naruto iseng mau ngerjain si Sasu. Lalu ia sengaja berubah jadi cewe. Tapi kok si Sasu bisa tibtiba jatuh cinta sama si... cewe itu! Please read to know more... little SasuxSaya oneshot


Summary: Naruto yang malang tidak bisa berubah kembali setelah ia memakai sexy no jutsu. Tapi saat itu ia juga memakai kesempatan itu untuk mengerjai Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke juga jadi jatuh cinta pada Naruto-cewe. Apa ia akan berhasil? Dan apa yg akan terjadi?

Senjata Makan Tuan 

Terlihat seseorang berambut pirang yang sedang duduk termenung memikirkan sesuatu. Ia adalah Naruto… tumben banget mikir

"hmm…" Naruto sedang berpikir bagaimana ia bisa mengerjai rivalnya, Sasuke, yang selama ini belum pernah ia lihat ekspresinya yang lain. Biasanya Cuma berkata "Hn…" atau dengan muka bete melaksanakan misi. Akhirnya Ia pergi memutuskan untuk ke tempat Itachi untuk bertanya. Siapa tahu mendapat sesuatu…

"Hei, Itachi-san!" Sapa Naruto

"Hmm? Naruto! Halooo!!! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Itachi heran

"E? Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Ya…" kata Itachi langsung

"kalo gitu aku pulang aja deh…" kecewa berat

"Eits!! Aku belum bilang ya?"

"apa?"

"Kalo untuk Naru, kapan aja deh… yang penting g waktu di kamar mandi… Mau bicara apa?" tanya Itachi dengan senyumnya

" Yaayy!!! Um… gini Itachi-san, si Sasu tuh punya kelemahan de el el ga?" tanya Naruto super penasaran

"!!! Kamu mau apain dede-ku?!" kata Itachi kaget

"Bukaann yang begitu!!! Maksudku untuk ngerjain dia! Setahuku dia tuh belum pernah tertawa lepas seperti yang lain… ato nunjukin ekspresinya thuu…Mana ekspresinyaaa?!!! Cape de" kata Naru menjelaskan

"Ooohh… kupikir mo mbunuh dedeku sayang lagi… Kelemahan… setahuku tidak ada… tapi… AH!!!!" tiba2 Itachi teriak, Naruto kaget

"Woii!!! Itachi-san! Jangan buat jantungku keluar donk!! Bisa mati aku… nanti gentayangan jadi hantu penasaran gara-gara Sasu lagi… Uhh…"

"Hehehe… aku tahu kelemahan Sasuke… Ini lho… Naru…" kata Itachi sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya. Di dalamnya ada foto bayi Sasu yang t-e-l-a-n-j-a-n-g…

"OMG?! Sasu seimut ini dulu?! lu kate dia jelek?!" kata Naru menutupi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah…

"Hehehe… Kawaii abizz!!! Kalo dia tahu aku punya bakal disobek2 nih…" kata Itachi sambil memeluk foto Sasu

"So pasti… kaya ga tau Sasu aja…" kata Naru yakin "btw, Itachi-san, aku minta potonya ya… mo kuperbanyak…" kata Naruto dengan 'cling-cling no Jutsu'-nya

" ee… I… iya deeh… aku relain buat Naru… Hiks… harta berhargaku… TT TT" Kata Itachi g ikhlas

"yay! Thanks Itachi-san!!! Nanti kukasih 100 lbr. Foto Sasu yang terbaru deh!!!" kata Naru sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya lalu pergi

"… kayanya g rugi juga aku kasih dia foto itu… yang penting fotonya harus balik!" pikir Itachi

Naruto balik ke rumahnya yang super acak-acakan. ramen instan yang dah habis berserakan di lantai… ampunn… Ia merencanakan rencananya untuk ngerjain Sasu… tak lupa memperbanyak foto Sasu yang 'kawaii' hehehe…

Esoknya adalah hari libur nasional untuk seluruh shinobi. Jadi ia tidak perlu mengerjakan misi dulu. Naru segera pergi ke pinggir hutan setelah makan ramen tentunya Dia tahu kalau Sasu pasti ada di sana Mank lu _stalker-_nya Sasu, Naru?!

Untuk berlatih

"Hehehe… betulkan Sasu ada di sana" katanya di balik pohon, agak jauh dari situ. Kalo deket2 nanti Sasu bakalan nyadar ada orang yang mau 'iseng'

" Hiah! Sexy no Jutsu!" Naru berubah menjadi cewek yang berambut pirang kali ini lengkap dengan pakaiannya, kimono…. Tak lupa pakai sedikit make-up untuk menutupi 3 garis di mukanya itu. Foto Sasu sudah stand-by di kantungnya. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke

"Hmm? Sedang apa kau?" tanya 'Naru' ke Sasuke dengan muka kawaii-nya

"Hnn? Berlatih… siapa kau?" tanyanya datar

" Aku 'Saya'. Minatsuki Saya." Katanya sambil tersenyum untung dah nyiapin nama… kalo g bakal ketahuan…

Train muncul 

_Train: Jangan nyontek nama pacarku donk!!!_

_Yuuichi: Yee… suka-suka aku lagi:p_

_Train: Kutembak nanti!_

_Yuuichi: Udah terlanjur sih!!! senyum_

_Train: Huh!_

_Yuuichi: Lanjutt!!!_

_DOR!!!  
Yuuichi: GYAAA!!!_

"hnn… lagi apa di sini?" tanya Sasu _"setidaknya ia lebih imut dari Sakura"_ pikirnya HAH?! Sasu dengan mudahnya jatuh ke jebakan Naru?!

"Hehe… aku sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar sini dan kebetulan melihatmu… E… siapa namamu?" tanya Saya (Naru) Pinter banget aktingnya…

"Uchiha Sasuke" jawabnya pendek

"Hmm… Sasuke? Nama yang bagus."

"e… terima kasih…" Muka Sasu tiba-tiba memerah… heee

"Hihi… kau ini imut ya…" Sambung Saya

" -GLEP- Apa?!" Kaget si Sasu… hehehe…

"Seperti yang diceritakan Itachi-san." Katanya

"I… Itachi?"

Tidak sadar mereka berdua sudah duduk di sebuah batu yang besar.

"Ya… Itachi-san. Ia seniorku di Akatsuki yang baru-baru ini diperbaharui" kata Saya menjelaskan (tetap tersenyum tentunya)

"Ooh… begitu…" kata Sasu _"Sial, si Itachi itu ngomong apa tentang aku?! Tapi dia hebat juga bisa punya temen se… kawaii ini…"_ pikirnya

Rencana 1 Start!!! 

" Ya… Itachi-san itu sangat gagah yah…" kata Saya dengan malu-malu

"?! Itachi itu? Gagah? Apa ia tipemu?" tanya Sasuke berusaha se-cool mungkin

"Ya… Ia senior yang baik. Sayangnya dulu ia hampir melepaskan buruan kami karena kesalahan bodoh…" kata Saya

Reaksi Sasuke 

"Apa itu?"

"Hhh… ia bodoh sekali hampir terpeleset karena menginjak bom yang dibuat Deidara untuk buruan kami. Ia pikir itu adalah tumpukan salju padahal musim panas"

"Ohh…" Kata Sasu paduan suara "Itachi… tipenya? … g salah?" batin Sasu memancarkan sedikit aura kecemburuan

_Naruto:Ck… Sial… gagal! Ukh…_

Rencana 1failed Rencana 2 Start!!! 

"Umm… Sasuke? Kau tahu… Naruto?" kata Saya agak terbata-bata benernya g tega pake nama sendiri…

"Hhh… tahu. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke menghela nafas

"_Sialan pake menghela nafas segala"_ kata Naru dalam hati

"Kata Itachi-san, si Naruto itu agak ceroboh tapi baik ya?" tanya Saya

"Yup, betul sekali. Dia itu bukan hanya ceroboh tapi sangat ceroboh!!!" kata Sasu bersemangat _"Sial, Itachi mulu!" _Aura kecemburuannya bertambah

"Ohh… kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Hmm… -smirks- biasalah si Dobe itu, mengerjakan misi tidak pernah betul…" semangat banget kalo ngomongin kesalahan orang terutama Naru

"Ooh… Dobe? Apa itu?" geram dalam hati tapi tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum

"Hmm? Hanya ejekan untuknya." Kata Sasu santai

"hem… E… si Naruto itu katanya dulu nakal banget ya?" tanya saya

Reaksi Sasuke 

"Hmm?"

"Dulu ia sering mencorat-coret ukiran para Hokage-kan?"

"Yah… begitulah… si bodoh itu…"

SIALLL!!! KENAPA TIDAK BERPENGARUH?!!! UGH… (garing…) Rencana 2failed 

"Sial, kalau begini harus mengeluarkan senjata terakhirku!" kata Naru dalam hati dengan semangat yang membara

Rencana terakhir Start!!!!!!!!!! 

"Umm… Sasuke? Apa kau punya fotomu saat kau masih bayi?" tanya Saya

"Hah?! Hahaha….. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!!" (bayangan Naruto)

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" (kata Sasu yang asli)

Ugh… padahal kupikir itu pertanyaan yang agak bodoh… graahh… 

"Um… yaah… hanya ingin melihat. Kalau yang besar segini kerennya, pasti saat kecil kau ini imut sekali ya?" kata Saya tertawa kecil

"eehh… aku… tidak tahu… Itachi punya kali" kata Sasu malu

" Cape deee Hmm… aku punya satu nih… ehh… maksudku sepuluh!!!" kata Saya sambil menghitung jumlah foto yang tiba-tiba dikeluarkan dari kantungnya

"WatDeHel?!?!!!"

"Kyaa!!! Sasu imut sekali!!!" kata Saya (inner Naruto: HOEKH… bisa2nya gua teriak "Kyaa…")

"…!!!!!"

"Itachi-san memang baik memberiku foto ini." Katanya sambil tersenyum

Reaksi Sasuke 

"Apha?!!!"

"Hah?"

"Saya-san… kau itu…"

"Kenapa?"

"Kauuu….!!!"

"?!?!?!?!!!?!"

"Kenapa kok bicarain si Itachi terus?! kakak sialan itu bukannya lagi ngobrol sama aku? Kenapa kok Itachi teruuusss?!?!!! Akh…"Sasu menampar mulutnya sendiri

"Oh, sial… dasar mulut ember…" batin Sasu 

_**Rencana terakhir Success**_

"Hahahahahahaha!!!! Kena KAU!!!"

"Hem??!! Ap… apa yang lucu?!" tanya Sasu gelagapan

"Ini aku lho!!! Ehh?" Saya berusaha untuk berubah kembali menjadi Naruto asli tapi tampaknya itu tidak berhasil _"OMG!!! Aku g bisa balik?!!!!!!"_ batin Naru

"Saya-san?"

"Ee… tidak ada apa-apa…"

"Tadi kau mau ngomong apa?"

"Eee… tidak apa-apa…"

"hhh… kalo gitu aku akan kembali ke Konoha, sampai nanti…"

"T… Tunggu!!! Aku ikut!!!"

"Hm?"

"Aa… aku disuruh Itachi-san mengantar barang ke Hokage-sama…" kata Saya mati-matian nyari alasan

"Boleh saja sih…"

Lalu Saya dan Sasuke pergi ke arah Konoha. Di jalan ke arah tempat Hokage, Sakura melihat mereka. Ia tampak iri dan cemburu terhadap Saya, tapi ia tidak berani menghalangi mereka karena ia tahu Saya lebih cantik darinya. Ia hanya menyapa Sasuke yang dibalas dengan singkat oleh Sasu lalu pergi

Tiba-tiba Saya (Naruto) dapet ide…

"Um.. Sasuke? Itu siapa?" tanya Saya

"Hm? Yang tadi? Sakura…"

"Sakura? Apa dia pacar Itachi?"

"? Bukan" jawabnya singkat _"Cape de Itachi lagi… jadi pengen kusobek-sobek dia!!! tapi kalo si baka aniki itu punya pacar hebat banget…"_ pikirnya _"Jangan… jangan…"_

" Sasuke?"

"Eh? Ti… tidak apa-apa…" katanya terbata-bata

Saya alias Naruto bingung aja…

Lalu sesampainya di depan ruang hokage, Saya menyuruh Sasuke untuk meninggalkannya sendiri bersama Hokage-sama. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan pergi…

"Permisi…"

"Silahkan masuk. Ah… siapa kau? Ada kepentingan apa?" kata Tsunade seraya mempersilahkan Saya masuk

"Begini…"

_blah…blah…blah…_ Saya alias Naruto menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya…

"Uph… HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Suara tawa Hokage-sama, Tsunade menggelegar

"Ukh… Tsunade-ba-chan!!! Jangan keras-keras! Nanti ketahuan yang lain" kata Naruto memperingatkan

"Hahahaha… ini terlalu lucu Naruto… atau lebih baik kupanggil 'Saya' untuk sementara ini?" katanya sambil tertawa

"Yah… mo gimana lagi… tolong carikan penawarnya ya!!!"

"Baik… baik… tapi karena obatnya agak susah dibuat mungkin baru jadi sekitar 2 hari lagi…" kata Tsunade

"APAAA?!!! 2 hari?!!! G bisa lebih cepet ya?" tanya Naruto panik

"Yah… mending nunggu 2 hari daripada tidak ada sama sekali toh?"

"Iya sih… tapi…"

" Sudah! G ada tapi-tapian adanya sapi-sapian Sana keluar dulu! 2 hari lagi baru ke sini!" Kata Tsunade sambil mendorong Naruto keluar, seakan-akan mo ngusir si malang ini. " Btw, sudah ada yang tahu?" tanya Tsunade tiba-tiba menyetop dorongannya

Naruto menggeleng " belum… hanya saja aku takut kalo si baka Sasu tahu" kata Naru khawatir

" Cape de Situ cantik gitu. Montok lage walo montokan aye Aduhaiiiiii gitu" kata Tsunade

Naruto:GUBRAK!!! 

"G bakal ada yang nyadar dehh…" kata Tsunade meyakinkan

" Ahaha… Yah… semoga aja…"

Lalu Naruto keluar tanpa pamit Di luar dia kaget melihat Sasuke menunggunya di pagar depan

"_tumben-tumbennya Sasu mo nungguin orang… ato Cuma nongkrong aja? Ah SWT…"_ batin Naru – Saya

"Hei… Saya…"

"Ha? K… kau bukannya dah pergi?"

" … Aku… hanya… uuh…" Sasu bingung mencari kata-kata g biasanya nih…

"??? Kau apa?"

"Uuhh… Aku… eehh… Cuma mo jalan-jalan di sini…"

"Heh? Gitu ya… kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya…" pamit Saya

"Ah!"

"?"

"…"

"Apaan? Mau mampir? Eph?!" tiba-tiba Saya ingat kalo 'rumahnya' itu rumahnya 'Naruto'

"Eh?"

"E… tidak ada apa-apa… aku pergi dulu ya!!!"

Lalu Saya bergegas pergi… meninggalkan si Uchiha yang kebingungan

Sampe di 'rumah' 

"Hoh… save…" katanya mengelap dahinya dengan tangannya

"Kalo Sasu tau aku di sini bisa ketahuan dan bakal dibunuh aku…" katanya berbaring di tempat tidur

"hh… 2 hari… Kakashi-sensei bakal marah kalo aku tidak datang besok… uuh…"

Sambil berpusing-pusing memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi ia tertidur karena kecapekan. Apa cakranya g abis? Ada yang nanya? Ada 2 sebab… pertama ia punya cadangan cakra milik Kyuubi, kedua… Sudah 3 hari ia libur… jadi cakranya banyak tersimpan payah g latihan…

Sasuke yang tadi ditinggalkan Saya masih bingung dan bertanya-tanya… Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke melihat aniki-nya yang sedang duduk membaca buku dengan santainya. Buku apa? Icha-Icha Paradise…

"Masya allah… Aniki tu juga _pervert_ kaya Kakashi?! Alaamaaaakkk!!! Cape de" batin Sasu

"Ah! Sasu-chan! Kau sudah pulang?" sambut Itachi dengan gembira

"Hn…"

"Idih… Sasu… ngomong banyak dikit kenapa?"

"Cih… um… btw… ano… ee…"

Itachi bingung karena tidak biasanya Sasu bicara terbata-bata terhadapnya

"??? Sasu? Kau sakit?" tanya Itachi khawatir

"Tidak… tapi… eeh… Cuma mo nanya…"

"tanya apa pun pasti kujawab! Tentunya untukmu my kawaii otouto!!!" kata Itachi bahagiaaaaa serasa malayang Brother Complex… kalee

"eeh… APA SAYA ITU PACARMU?!!" akhirnya dengan seluruh 'keberaniannya' ia bertanya

"???!!! Saya?" Itachi tampak kaget dan bingung

"Iya, Saya…" sambung Sasu

"Saya… hmm…" Itachi mikir terus sampe cape… lalu ia tiba-tiba teringat…

flash back…

"Um… gini Itachi-san, si Sasu tuh punya kelemahan de el el ga?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"!!! Kamu mau apain dede-ku?!" kata Itachi kaget

"Bukaann yang begitu!!! Maksudku untuk ngerjain dia! Setahuku dia tuh belum pernah tertawa lepas seperti yang lain… ato nunjukin ekspresinya thuu…" kata Naru menjelaskan

Flash back opp

"Hmm… apa si Naru tuh ngarang tentang Saya yah?" pikir Itachi

"Hei, aniki? Ada gaaa???!!" Sasu mulai g sabaran

"Ehh… a… ada sih… mank napa?"

" Ya itu tadilah… umm… di tu… pacarmu?" tanya Sasu terbata-bata

"… _Si Naru tu ngomong apa aja sih? Ah sudahlah… berakting aja!" _batin Itachi

" Hmm… dibilang pacar belom… tapi bisa dibilang Iya sih… emang napa?" nunjukin ekspresi yang menyebalkan

"Uhh… yang bener yang mana?!!" tanya Sasu lagi

"Uuhh… TTM! _(temen tapi mesra)"_

"?! Oh… gitu… ya…" kata Sasu agak kecewa

"Hmm?" Itachi agak bingung dengan sikap adiknya itu…

"_Masa dia bener-bener ketipu sama Naru sih?!" batinnya_

Keesokan harinya

"Uuh… Obatnya baru jadi lusa… 2 hari ini aku ngapain??! Hmm… mampir ke tempat Itachi-san dulu ah!" pikir Saya

Sesampainya di depan Akatsuki Base…

"Konichiwa Itachi-san!" sapa Saya

"Eh? Kau siapa?" tanya Itachi

"? Oh… iya… aku belum ngasih tau ya… ini aku…" Naru memelankan suaranya "Naruto…"

"What?!!" Itachi kaget setengah mati

"Ssssttt!!! Diem!!! Jangan sampe ada yang tau!"

"Ii… iya… tapi… Naru-chan kok bisa jadi kaya gitu?" tanya Itachi masih bingung

"Begini…" Lalu Saya menceritakan apa yang terjadi

"Hmm… hal ini cukup serius juga ya…" kata Itachi dengan tampang seriusnya

"Waaahhh… beda banget sama Tsunade-ba-chan… Itachi-san g ketawa… Dunia ini memang luas…" batin Saya

"Iya nih… eh btw… mulai sekarang panggil aku Saya yah!!!"

"Hmm?"

"Hah?! Apa maksudnya? Namanya Saya-kan?" batin Sasu yang saat itu kebetulan akan mampir. Mau nganterin bekal kakaknya.

"Hmm? Psst… Ehh… Naru sini bentar…" panggil Itachi dengan suara super kecil untung Naru bisa denger

"Apa?"

"Otoutoku ada di sini… kamu bilang aja karena namamu… eeh… Saya… Saya… Minatsuki… dan biasanya aku memanggilmu Minatsuki-san. OK?!" bisik Itachi

"OK" Naru mengangguk kecil

"Hmm? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" batin Sasu

" Eh… biasanya Itachi-san manggil aku Minatsuki-san sih… kan aku sudah manggil Itachi-san, Itachi-san… bukan dengan Uchiha-san" katanya sambil tersenyum Bayangkan rambut Saya yang panjang terurai dan tangannya di belakan + Senyum yang memikat

"Iiiya… Saya… san…" kata Itachi yang terpesona oleh Saya Walo tau Saya tu Naru

"Uph… so… kawaii…" batin Sasu yang masih sembunyi –mimisan-

"Eh? Itachi-san! Tadi katanya Sasu mau mampir yah?" tanya Saya tumben otaknya jalan…

"Hmm?? I… iya… mau nganter bekalku…"

"Hee… Sasu masak?! Waahh… jadi pingin nyoba masakannya" kata Saya sambil lirak-lirik nyari Sasu

"Hoi… Aniki… bekalmu nih…" tiba-tiba Sasu muncul

"Ah! Thanks otouto!!!" kata Itachi langsung meluk Sasu

"Ikh… lepas!!! OI!!!"

" _(sweatdropped)_ Uh… btw, bekal Itachi-san kau yang buat Sasu?"

"Umm… iya…"

" 'tul, 'tul! Masakan Sasu yang paling ueenaaakkk!!!" kata Itachi

Tiba-tiba Saya-Naru dapat ide lagi

"Huh…" gerutu Saya

"Eh? Napa?" tanya Itachi bingung

"Itachi-san jahat!!! Katanya masakanku yang paling enak!!!"

"Kau pernah bilang gitu aniki?" tanya Sasu agak kaget

"EH… i… iya… eh… tidak… eh… pernah… eh… kayanya ga… tapi… eh…" Itachi bingung setengah mati lagi

"Itachi-san?!"

"Aniki?!"

Akhirnya Itachi saking pusingnya pingsan…

"Akh!!! Senpai!!!"

"A… aniki?!"

Saya dan Sasuke kaget lalu ia memanggil Kisame yang pas lewat. Itachi digotong Kisame ke UGD… eh… Cuma ke ruang semacam UKS kok… hehe…

Ide Saya berlanjut…s

"Uuh… kalo aja aku tadi g emosi gitu…" katanya sambil meneteskan Air matanya

"Saya-san… kau… benar-benar peduli dengan Itachi-san ya?" tanya Sasu

"Hhh? I… iya…" katanya cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya sebelum make-upnya luntur…

"… Saya-san…"

Telapak tangan Sasu menyentuh pipi Saya dan wajah Saya didekatkan ke Sasu… Saya tampak agak kaget dan mulai berkeringat dingin

"WAKSS!!! Ini bukan bagian dari rencanaku!!! OMFG!!!" batin Saya (Naru) panik

3 cm… 2 cm… 1 cm… Saya Tidak bisa berkutik… ½ cm…………………. ?!!!?!?!!!

"Ehem…" tiba-tiba Kisame datang

"Ekh?!" Sasu kaget lalu menjauh dari Saya

"Hoh… SAVEE!!! THANKS KISAMEE-SANN!!!" batin Saya

"Umm… bagaimana keadaan Itachi-san?" tanya Saya

"Uukh… Itachi mulu!!!" batin Sasu -mulai memancarkan aura kecemburuan-

"Yah… dia kayanya hanya kecapekan…" kata Kisame "Btw… kalo mau ngelanjutin silahkan saja… hahaha!" kata Kisame sambil tertawa meninggalkan 2 orang yang mukanya memerah itu

"Uuh… aku sudah melakukan APA?!" batin Sasu

"Em… Sasuke… eh… tadi itu…"

"Lupakan saja… maaf… aku…"

"hehe… gpp kok. Sasu-chan memang imut sekali sih!!!" kata Saya –Naru : HOEKH… hampir aja… Make-upku hilang gara-gara tadi…

muka Sasu memerah kaya gunung mau njeblug aja…

"Ya sudah aku mau pulang dulu ya…!!!" kata Saya

"uuh… baiklah… aku akan melihat Itachi lagi saja…" kata Sasu

Lalu mereka pun berpisah ke tujuannya masing-masing… Kayanya mereka berdua sudah lupa kalo hari ini ada misi de el el… Kakashi n' Sakura nunggu lamaaa banget… n' akhirnya sampe memutuskan untuk membatalkan misi hari itu.

_2 hari kemudian…_

"Uhh… ya ampun… si Sasu tuh… kok bisa sampe kemakan tipuan ku segitu parahnya ya?" batin Saya dalam perjalanannya menuju ruang Hokage

Flash Back (Kemarin)

"Hei, Sasuke! Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Saya

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"… Aku…"

"?"

"Aa.. aku… menyukaimu… akan kutunggu jawabannya besok!!!" Lalu Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Saya yang SUPER SHOCK!!! Apa lagi itu bukan Saya, tapi Naruto, NARUTO!!!

Flashback opp 

"Duh… g enak hati sama Sasu… tapi… Apa nanti aku bicara sama Itachi-san aja ya?" pikir Saya

TOK! TOK! "Permisi…"

"Silahkan masuk… Ah!! Na… Eh… Saya!!!" sambut Tsunade

"Tsunade-Ba-Chan!!! Penawarnya?!"

"Di sini…" menunjukkan ke arah ramuan yang dipegangnya

"Sini!!!"

"Eits!!!"

"Apa???"

"Ceritakan dulu yang terjadi 2 hari kemarin!!!" kata Tsunade semangat kalo denger kaya gini semangat '45 kalo ngerjain tugas… cape de

Lalu Saya menceritakan semua yang terjadi kemarin, kecuali hal yang terjadi kemarin… saat Sasu menyatakan perasaanya

"HUAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Seperti biasa… walau badai menghadang dan petir menyambar, Tawa Tsunade yang paling menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru Konoha

"Sudah!!! Sini obatnya!!! Keburu dicurigain orang lagi…!" kata Naruto

"Iya, iya… nih…"

"GLUK… !!! UEKH!!! PAHIIIT!!!!!!"

BOOF!!!

"?!!!"

"Hahaha… Ternyata… huhu… berhasil… hihihi… Untunglah… Hahaha… HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tawa Tsunade mulai menggelegar kembali dan kali ini ia memegang perutnya yang sakit karena kebanyakan ketawa.

"Masya allah… Tsunade-Ba-Chan menyedihkan.. " Kata Naruto yang sudah kembali dari wujud ceweknya itu "HURAAAHH!!! AKUUU KEMBAALIIII!!!" Telat!!!

"Uhhuhuhuhu… tapi… hihihi… obat itu…. Hahaha…. Ada pengaruhnya… hahaha… selama… 2 hari… cakramu akan hilang… tapi … hihihi… tidak berarti kau akan mati… hahaha… Cuma lemes aja… huhuhu… Hahaha…" kata Tsunade sambil tertawa-tawa

" _(sweatdropped)_ Iya deh… mending cepet-cepet pulang sebelum efeknya muncul…" kata Naruto "Arigatou Tsunade-Ba-Chan!!!" lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Hokage-sama yang masih ngakak

"Uuh… capeknya udah agak kerasa nih… Uuuh…" Kata Naruto yang berjalan terengah-engah

"Naruto?! Kenapa kau tidak muncul 2 hari kemarin?! Kakashi-sensei marah lho!!!" teriak Sakura

GRUSAK!!! Naruto tiba-tiba pingsan…

"Hei…!!! Heiii!!! NARUUTO?!!!"

-------

"Unh…? Aku di mana? Hmm? Sakura-chan?"

"Ah! Naruto!!! Kau sudah bangun?!" kata Sakura terlihat lega

" Iya…"

"Kau itu! Lemes banget! Ngapain aja 2 hari kemarin?!"

" 'Latihan' selagi libur…" kata Naruto tersenyum kecil

"Huh, Dobe… kalo latihan jangan kelewatan… baka…" ejek Sasu yang muncul tiba-tiba

"Uuh… Teme…"

CLING!!! Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terpikir lagi

"Hehehe… Sasuke-chaan"

"Ikh?!"

"Naruto… kau membuatku merinding" kata Sakura

"Hehehe… masih nyari Minatsuki-chan?"

"Mi… Minatsuki-chan?"

"Minatsuki Saya-chan!"

"Ukh…" muka Sasuke tiba-tiba memerah

"S… siapa itu Sasuke-kun?!!"

"Uuh…"

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Sasuke! Kena kau!!! Kemarin itu, si Saya itu aku!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Ke mana Sasuke yang selalu cool itu?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto ngakak ceria

"WTH?! WTH?! WTH?! WTH?! WTH?! WTH?! WTH?! WTH?! WTH?! WTH?! WTH?! WTH?! WTH?! WTH?! WTH?! WTH?! WTH?! WTH?! WTH?! WTH?! WTH?! WTH?! OMG?! OMG?! OMG?! OMG?! OMG?! OMG?! OMG?! OMG?! OMG?! OMG?! OMG?! OMG?! OMG?! OMG?! OMG?! OMG?! OMG?! OMG?! OMG?! OMG?! OMG?! OMG?! WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! OMFG?! OMFG?! OMFG?! OMFG?! OMFG?! OMFG?! OMFG?! OMFG?! OMFG?! OMFG?! OMFG?! OMFG?! OMFG?! OMFG?! OMFG?! OMFG?! OMFG?! OMFG?! OMFG?! OMFG?!" Teriak Sasuke kaget

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Naruto tertawa sangat kencang padahal tadi baru lemes-lemesnya

"Naruto……………………………………..!!!!!!! KAUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!! AKAN MEMBAYARNYAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHIDOOORIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

END 

-------------------------

Talkshow

Yuuichi: Hehehe… agak nggantung 'pa ya? Tapi begitulah akhirnya… si malang Sasu tertipu Naruto habis-habisan

Sasuke: Temeeee…

Naruto: HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! _(masih ngakak ceria)_

Itachi: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! _(ikut gabung ngakak)_

Sasuke: Grrr…

Yuuichi: Hehehe… Sasu sabar yah… Si Naru juga udah kasihan tuh, lemes kaya gitu

Sasuke: Lemes? Bisa ketawa gitu kok! Apanya yang lemes?!!! TEMEEEE!!!!!!

Naruto: Khahahahaha………

Yuuichi: Hoh… Naruto jangan ngakak terus, padahal kemarin baru aja hampir dicium Sasuke… hehehe

Sasuke +: _GLEP!_ -Muka memerah-

Naruto

Itachi: HEEEE?!!!! SUMPE LO?!!! Kok aku g tau?!!!

Kisame: Pas kamu pingsan tuh _(yay, aku nongol)_

Yuuichi: Hehehe… Itachi kehilangan bagian serunya

Itachi: Yaahh…

Yuuichi: Tapi sempet digendong Kisame khaaan???

Itachi: Kalo hewan langka itu mah g peduli

Kisame: TEMEEE… udah dibantu juga…

Yuuichi: btw adegan Sasu n' Naru bisa di-repeat sih sebenernya

Itachi: YANG BENER?!!!

Sasuke &: NO WAYYY!!! Menolak keras!!!

Naruto

Yuuichi: Oh ya? Hehehehe tawa licik

Sasuke &:Ugh…

Naruto

Itachi: REPEAT PLEZZZZ!!!! XD XD XD - Itachi become chibi camera Stand-by

Sasuke: Chidori!!!

Naruto: Rasengan!!!

Itachi: GYAAAHH!!!!

Yuuichi: (sweatdropped) Ya… sudah… mari kita berharap Itachi selamat

Kisame: Don't forget to REVIEWW!!!

Train: Dendamku denganu belum selese!!!

Yuuichi: Ih! Nih anak satu ngotot bangett!!!

DOR! DOR! DOR!!!

Beginilah… talkshow menjadi sebuah medan peperangan…

Kisame: Hehehe… saya sih g ikut-ikut… btw REVIEW PLEEASSEEE!!!

Yuuichi: YUP! JANGAN LUPA REVIEWW!!! Awas Lo TRAIN!!!

BUK!!! DUAK!!! JEDUKK!!! WACHIAAA!!! HACHAA!!!! CIAATTT!!!! BUAAAKK!!!! GUBRAAAKK!!! GLUNDUNG!!! JEBOOOKK!!!!

(Cape de)

Info:BTW, kalo masih ada yg penasaran, mungkin bakal kubuat bagian tambahannya… tapi tergantung yang minat sih… kalo g banyak g usah yee Sooo PLEASE REVIEWW!!! XD XD XD Bagi yang minat mau pun yg tidak minat!!! Boleh review kekurangan ato yang jelek!!! Aku mau tahu pendapat kalian!!! THANKSSS BERAT!!! XD

**REVIEW WANTED!!!**


End file.
